Pokemon Chronicles
by PrincessAnime08
Summary: A rebooted version of the Pokemon anime series featuring Reyna Ryukazi is a new trainer being in Kanto alongside with her best friend Ash Ketchum as the two of them strive to fulfill their dreams of becoming Pokemon Masters. Semi smarter and maturer Ash and alternate starter pokemon
1. Ch 1 Pokemon I choose you

**Pok**é**mon Chronicles  
><strong>

**Summary: A rebooted version of the Pokemon anime series featuring Reyna Ryukazi is a new trainer being in Kanto alongside with her best friend Ash Ketchum as the two of them strive to fulfill their dreams of becoming Pokemon Masters. Semi smarter and maturer Ash and alternate starter pokemon **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon Series if I did Ash would do better in the Pokemon Leagues and would own a lot more Pokemon. I only own my oc Reyna Ryukazi and any oc Pokemon that may make a surprise appearance but we'll worry about that later.**

**Author's Note: Feel free to ask any questions you have about this story and I will answer them next chapter. Ask your questions through pm or reviews. Also do not flame this story**

**[PokéDex]**

**~~ Pokémon Chronicles ~~**

**Chapter 1 Pokemon I choose you**

On the side of the famous Oak laboratory a 10 year old girl with long waist length black hair high-lighted with purple-red streaks and blonde colored bangs that reached her chin, she had red eyes with purple flecks in them and milky-white skin, this was Reyna Kohana Ryukazi a native from Blackthorn City, Johto. Reyna was wearing a red sleeveless zip up hoodie, with a black sleeveless tank top that exposed a bit of her midriff, elbow length red arm warmers, a pair of mid-thigh denim white shorts, a pair black knee-length stockings, pure black shoes that a white pokeball symbol on the sides with gray laces, a gray belt, and a grayish-white backpack.

"Where is he? He's late." Reyna sighed exasperatedly.

Reyna didn't understand how two of them could be living in the same house, and have one person be early and the other be totally late, but Delia promised her that she would wake Ash up and that she could get going. Reyna grabbed the pokeball holding her starter. Her starter had been a Charmander a shiny one at that. One of the Pallet Town natives had already chosen the Charmander the Professor had, and Reyna had been disappointed til she caught sight of this other one, the first things she noticed were that it was shiny and it was smaller than the average Charmander. In the end that didn't deter from choosing the small pokemon, Reyna approached the Professor telling him that this Charmander was to be her starter. Professor Oak nodded in approval glad that the small Charmander finally found a trainer to love and care for it; he then gave Reyna her pokedex and five empty pokeballs to begin her journey, bu now she found herself here waiting for Ash. Reyna sighed once more all the others had left already except for Gary Oak.

"I bet Gary's only hanging around so that he can gloat about whatever pokemon he's chosen."

Giving another sigh Reyna swept her hand through her uniquely colored hair, til she felt the ground shaking. "Huh? A stampede?"

Looking around she spotted a giant dust cloud heading her way. 

"A giant dust cloud?" Reyna squinted her eyes to see what was making the dust cloud.

"I don't believe it, it's Ash!"

When the dust cloud aka Ash came to a stop and he dust settled Reyna could see that Ash was dressed in his pajamas. Reyna had an angry tick mark on her forehead, realizing exactly why Ash was sooo late. He'd overslept. Ash was hunched over holding his knees panting from exhaustion. 

"Ash Ketchum!"

Ash jumped in fright of the angry voice. "R-Reyna!"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?! All the other new trainers have left! Not to mention all the starters have probably been all picked!"

"What?!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so." A voice said behind the two causing them to jump in fright, the owner of the voice was none other than Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak, I'm ready to begin my journey." Ash said with a look of determination.

"You look more like your ready for bed." Reyna chimed in.

Ash scowled at his friend before looking at Professor Oak, "I gotta a little mixed up this morning, but I'm really ready to start my pokemon journey."

"Your a little too late all the starters have been chosen."

"But I gotta have a pokemon." Ash pleaded.

Professor Oak looked seriously at Ash before sighing. "Follow me."

Both Ash and Reyna followed the Professor into the laboratory, there in the middle of the room was a metal table with a glass dome covering three pokeballs. Professor Oak opened the dome and in the middle of the circle of pokeballs a slot opened revealing a fourth pokeball.

"I'll take it!" Ash exclaimed grabbing the pokeball.

The pokeball opened to reveal a small bundle of fur, with long pointed ears, a brown fur coat, bright brown eyes, a small black nose, a cream colored collar, and a bushy tail with a cream colored tip.

"Vui" It cooed.

"Oh wow it's an Eevee." Reyna exclaimed. "It's sooo cute."

Reyna pulled out her pokedex and pointed it at Eevee.

**[Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Thanks to its unstable genetic make up, this special Pokemon conceals many different possible evolutions.]**

"So cool, you're a very lucky guy Ash."

"Yes, I was planning on using Eevee for my research, but I've decided that my research will greatly benefit if you take Eevee with you, though I should warn you Eevee is very energetic."

"That won't be a problem, thank you Professor Oak I won't let you down." Ash said before picking Eevee up.

"It looks like we're partners from now on Eevee, what do you say?" 

"Vui!" Eevee cooed out in agreement and raising it's front paw as well.

"Well you'll need these to begin your journey." Professor Oak said holding out a pokedex and five empty pokeballs.

With the objects in hand, as well as his first pokemon Ash and Reyna were about to leave the laboratory when a snobby voice stopped them.

"Well if it isn't Ashy-boy and Rey-Rey."

The two 10 year old trainers stopped and turned around to yell at the person who had called them by their most hated nicknames.

"Don't call us that!" They both yelled at the same time.

The person who called them by those nicknames was none other than Gary Oak.

"What do you want Gary?" Reyna said with some slight hostility, she never really did like Gary since he acted like he was better than everybody just because he was Professor Oak's grandson.

"Hey, Hey no need to be hostile, I'm just here make sure that you and little Ashy-boy received your first pokemon considering how late he showed up and how long you waited for him."

"For your information Gary we have received our first pokemon." Reyna said with a hint of smugness.

"Is that so? I have my first pokemon, and it's the best one of all." Gary said with an arrogant tone.

"Oh I doubt that Gary."Ash said wanting to finally one up his rival.

"On the count of three well reveal our pokemon."

Both boys nodded in agreement.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

When the light from the pokeballs release died down, Gary was needless to say shocked to see the starters his rivals received: an Eevee and a shiny runty Charmander. It wasn't fair, but he would still prove that his starter was better, now who to challenge.

"Now that we have our first pokemon why don't we try them out and have a battle."

Both Reyna and Ash looked at each other, before nodding in agreement.

"Good, now I choose to battle you Rey-Rey." Gary said pointing at the tri-colored girl.

"Huh?"

Reyna looked at Gary in shock, she would've figured that Gary would've picked at Ash, but looking at Gary's starter, she was getting the gist of why he wanted to battle her. "Alright Gary your on!"

Meanwhile Ash was angry that Gary was overlooking as usual, but he had faith that Reyna could beat him.

From inside his laboratory window Professor Oak was shaking his head at his grandson's antics, perhaps this battle would give him a reality check, the Charmander Reyna had, knew a useful attack for Water type pokemon.

Back with the new trainers Gary and Reyna prepared to face off.

Who would win?

**To be continued...**


	2. Ch 2 First Battle Gary vs Reyna

**Pok****é****mon**** Chronicles  
><strong>

**Summary: A rebooted version of the Pokemon anime series featuring Reyna Ryukazi is a new trainer being in Kanto alongside with her best friend Ash Ketchum as the two of them strive to fulfill their dreams of becoming Pokemon Masters. Semi smarter and maturer Ash and alternate starter pokemon **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon Series if I did Ash would do better in the Pokemon Leagues and would own a lot more Pokemon. I only own my oc Reyna Ryukazi and any oc Pokemon that may make a surprise appearance but we'll worry about that later.**

**Author's Note: Feel free to ask any questions you have about this story and I will answer them next chapter. Ask your questions through pm or reviews. Also do not flame this story**

**[PokéDex]**

**~~ Pokémon Chronicles ~~**

**Chapter 2 First Battle Gary vs. Reyna**

Gary and Reyna stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move.

"Ladies first." Gary said.

"Well thank you at least you have some manners, use your Growl attack!" Reyna ordered not giving Gary a chance to respond.

The small Charmander gave a fearsome growl which made Squirtle cower in fear lowering it's attack power.

"Perfect! Now Scratch!"

"Squirtle dodge it!" Gary ordered, but it was too late, as WildFire raked his sharp little claws across Squirtle's face making it cry out in pain.

"Good job Reyna!" Ash cheered.

Reyna flashed Ash a 'V' for victory sign.

"This isn't over yet, Squirtle use your Water Gun!" Gary ordered

Before Reyna or WildFire could react Squirtle shot a stream of water at the small shiny making it wince in pain, the damage was super effective.

"Oh are you alright WildFire?" Reyna asked in concern.

WildFire the Charmander gave a shaky nod, the Water Gun had been very damaging despite Squirtle's attack power having been weakened.

"Water Gun again Squirtle!" Gary called and again the Tiny Turtle Pokémon doused the poor Fire Lizard Pokémon.

"You should've known better than to accept a battle against a water type with a fire type, you should've studied more Rey-Rey." Gary taunted.

"Don't call me by that name." Reyna bit out. "Type doesn't always win a match."

'C'mon Reyna you got this.' Ash thought.

"Well time to wrap this up finish it off with your Water Gun." Gary commanded.

"Counter!" Reyna ordered, and WildFire glowed with a yellow-red light and it reflected the Water Gun at a stunned Squirtle.

Gary was at a loss of words he hadn't expected for Reyna's Charmander to know how to use Counter, the next attack took him by surprise.

"Thunder Punch!"

WildFire's right fist began to cackle with sparks of electricity as it raced forward on a stunned Squirtle.

"S-Squirtle Withdraw!"

Squirtle shrank back into it's shell in an attempt to protect itself, but it didn't matter the small Charmander smashed his fist on top of Squirtle's shell shocking the Turtle Pokémon, inside his shell. Squirtle came out of it's shell with swirls in it's eyes.

When it was revealed that Squirtle was knocked out Reyna picked WildFire up and twirled him around, "You did it, we beat Gary despite the type advantage!"

Ash joined them in celebrating their win, while Gary stood there not understanding how he could've lost with the type advantage.

"Return Squirtle." Gary said recalling Squirtle back to it's pokeball.

"How could I lose? Fire Pokémon are suppose to be weak against Water." Gary asked to nobody in particular.

"Gary you lost because you underestimated your opponent." a familiar voice spoke up.

"Grandpa/Professor Oak!"

The new trainers looked at the Professor who had arrived, having watched the entire battle.

"Grandpa what do you mean that I underestimated my opponent weren't we always taught that Water was weak against Fire?" Gary asked confused.

"Yes, it's true that a trainer must take type into account when choosing the best pokémon for battle, but you mustn't underestimate your opponent based on appearance or type, because that overconfidence will always lead to defeat, remember you will encounter many different trainers with experience under their belts who will have more than likely have come up with a way to cover their weaknesses." Professor Oak explained.

The three young trainers nodded taking in the Professor's words making their own goals and promises.

"Well I'm off to learn the ways of the Pokémon Trainer." Gary said and then turned to Ash and Reyna.

"You better make it the Pokémon League Ashy-Boy and Rey-Rey, because I want to beat you both in front of a crowd of my loyal cheerleaders." Gary said before walking away and giving a two-finger salute goodbye, leaving Reyna and Ash seething.

"Oh that Gary, we'll show him." Ash said.

"Yeah we'll see who's beating who at the Pokémon League." Reyna said as well.

"Yeah let's go!" Ash said pumping his fist.

The two ten year old said their goodbyes to Prof. Oak. 

"Take care of yourselves, and do your best you hear! And don't forget to keep in touch!" He called after them.

"We will!"

Once they reached the front door and they opened it, they were met by a bunch cheering in the road in front of Prof. Oak's laboratory was a flashy red sports convertible with a dozen cheerleaders cheering

**Let's go Gary! Let's go Gary! ****He's the best! ****Gary! Gary! He beats the rest!**

There were also about a hundred residents of Pallet Town cheering for Gary. And the trainer of the hour was sitting atop the convertible with a female chauffeur, Reyna and Ash could hear Gary saying something, "I promise to become a Pokémon Master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!"

The residents cheered loudly at those words, and after that declaration the car was turned on and sped off with the crowd following after it. Ash and Reyna sweat dropped at Gary's flashy mode of transportation, but they heard the sound of people drumming on pots and pans, they turned and saw Ash's mom Delia with a few local neighbors cheering for the two of them.

"Mom?"

"Delia?"

"Oh Ash, Reyna I am sooo proud of you both, it seems like only yesterday you two met at the Pokémon Summer Camp and now look the two of you are beginning your pokémon journey." Delia said before her eyes started welling up with tears.

"Oh I'm going to miss you both sooo much." Delia cried before having a change of personality, and opened the green backpack she had in her arms.

Delia began listing off all the things she had packed inside along with a pair of extra you-know-whats, with a reminder to change them everyday.

Ash turned bright red at that hastily grabbed the backpack from Delia's arms with a yell of "Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of all these people, don't you know I'm a big kid now!"

Reyna watched the whole touching scene silently it reminded her of her own farewell with her family. Her own father hadn't been present having been away for his work, but he had expressed his displeasure in finding out that Reyna had intended to start her journey in Kanto rather than Johto, but her mother and grandparents had supported her decision.

"Reyna." Reyna was brought out her thoughts when she heard someone calling her.

"Yes?"

"You'll help watch out for Ash?" Delia asked.

"Of course."

"And help make sure Ash remembers to change his you-know-whats everyday." Delia added.

Mooom!" Ash screamed turning red from embarrassment.

"W-What?!" Reyna spluttered her own cheeks turning bright red.

"Are these your pokémon sweeties?" Delia asked forgetting her son's previous embarrassment with how cute Eevee and Charmander were.

"Yup! With these two at our sides there's no way we can lose." Ash said with determination, as Eevee and WildFire rubbed their heads' against their trainers' legs.

"Oooh they're sooo cute." Delia gushed as she petted both pokémon causing them to squeal in delight.

"Well we should get going." Ash said not wanting to fall further behind Gary and the others.

Reyna nodded in agreement.

"Oh I'm going to miss you both so much." Delia said sadly before pulling the two of them into a hug.

"We'll miss you too mom." Ash said hugging his mother back and Reyna hugged her back as well.

"Promise you two will keep in touch." Delia said pulling away.

"Don't worry we will." Reyna reassured this time.

"Well time to go are you ready? He asked Reyna who nodded.

"What about you Eevee? WildFire?" Both Pokémon nodded their heads.

Ash, Reyna, Eevee, and WildFire began walking towards the northern exit of Pallet Town, ready to begin their Pokémon journey.

**To be contd...**


End file.
